


Seperation

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Iwazumi noticed that Oikawa is rejecting all his fangirl’s valentine’s chocolate this year.





	Seperation

Iwazumi stared at his childhood friend as he was flocked by fangirls trying to give him there chocolates, but Oikawa was rejecting them all this year for some reason. Iwazumi didn’t know if Oikawa found someone else who could deal with his extravagant ass but whoever that person was he was glad they were able to tame his stupid friend.

“Oi! Stop surrounding him you are going to make him late for practice.” Iwazumi said as he walked over to the group of girls and managed to free Oikawa from the circle that had formed around him.

“Wait we aren’t don-” One brave girl said as she grabbed ahold of Iwazumi’s arm. Iwazumi pulled away and glared at the girl, the look the girl received made her stop.

Iwazumi took this chance to take his friend away from the classroom and started to drag him towards the clubroom.

“Thanks Iwa-chan. I can always count on you.” Oikawa said.

“Shut it Trashy-Kawa.” Iwazumi said as he let go of Oikawa’s arm and they continued to walk the rest of the way to the clubroom.“So who are you dating?” 

“Hmm… Oh. I meet someone at Cram school.” Oikawa said, “We have not been together long but we are going smoothly.”

“That’s good. Finally got someone to weigh you down.” Iwazumi said.

“Ahh don’t worry Iwa-chan. We will still have time to hang out with each other.” Oikawa said as he laid his arm across Iwazumi’s shoulders. Iwazumi elbowed Oikawa in the stomach. Oikawa doubled over in pain.

“Don’t worry. I won’t miss you.” Iwazumi said as he left his childhood friend in the hallway.

“Your so mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
